¡No Te Dejo Ir!
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: — Por más que me lo pidas… yo no te dejaré ir ¿Escuchaste? ¡No te vas! —. Con esto Petunia avienta su copa con jugo de naranja contra una pared, se niega a dejar libre a Handy aunque esté se lo ha pedido una y otra vez. Él no la dejará sin pelear. El peli naranja solo mira frustrado/Drabble/


**[Drabble] ¡No Te Dejo Ir!**

**-* Handy & Petunia *-**

**Summary:** _— Por más que me lo pidas… yo no te dejaré ir ¿Escuchaste? ¡No te vas! —. Con esto Petunia avienta su copa con jugo de naranja contra una pared, se niega a dejar libre a Handy aunque esté se lo ha pedido una y otra vez. Él no la dejará sin pelear. El peli naranja solo mira frustrado_

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje Fuerte

**Aviso:** Handy en esté Fic si tiene brazos, sale un poco de su característica personal pero para esté Drabble _(un poco largo casi un one-shot, pero para mí un one-shot es de 2000 palabras en adelante)_ los necesita xD ya verán porque

* * *

Tal vez en algún momento su matrimonio fue el mejor de todos en la ciudad Happy Tree, las peleas eran verbales y no eran graves cosa; su más fuerte discusión había sido por la fiesta que Handy había hecho en su despedida de soltero. El típico pastel con la sorpresilla dentro ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Pero después de 5 años las cosas iban cambiando un poco…

— ¡Petunia! — Gritó Handy exaltado completamente furioso — ¡Déjame ir! —

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú no te vas! ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces te lo tengo que decir estúpido?! — Decía Petunia sentada en su sofá fino color vino meneando una copa en su mano derecha. Sus pies reposaban arriba de está y sobre ellas una manta color verde

— ¡Es por tu bien! — Trato de razonar con ella, era tan terca

— ¡Puta madre! ¡Que no! — Tomó un sorbo del jugo en la copa, su garganta estaba reseca. Horriblemente reseca; ya llevaban más de media hora con ese asunto

— ¿Por qué no? — Handy arqueó una ceja calmándose, muy poco

— Porque… ¡Por qué no! — Vaya que era difícil de convencer — Por más que me lo pidas… yo no te dejaré ir ¿Escuchaste? ¡No te vas! — Furiosa arrojó la copa contra la pared atrás de Handy — Si pudiera levantarme… te estrangularía— Enseñó sus manos y las hizo puños, el peli naranja suspiro frustrado

— Pero no puedes… — Sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, se acercó a ella. Petunia lo miraba como una leona furiosa, casi podía escuchar sus gruñidos; dudoso acarició la gran melena azulada — Ayúdame… a ayudarte Petunia —

— No quiero — Ladeó la cabeza fuertemente con la voz cortada — Vete a dormir… tienes que trabajar mañana —

— No —

La peli azul abrió sus ojos de golpe

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo él le decía "no"?

¿Desde que ella le ordenó pedirle su mano a sus tercos padres? Ó ¿Desde qué hacían el amor cada vez que ella lo requería?

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Desconcertada lo miró. Esa mirada tan pesada puesta sobre ella la perturbó. No veía ese rostro en él desde la secundaria

— Dije que no — Se alejó de ella una vez que Petunia bajo la guardia. Tomó su abrigó, una bolsa artesanal que habían comprado en Veracruz, aquella que tiro cuando su esposa lo descubrió infraganti, y sus llaves

— Handy… ¡Handy! ¡HANDY! — Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y salió apagando las luces dejándola en la oscuridad

El reloj hacía sonar sus manecillas calmadamente, él se había salido con la suya; y no sabía si sentirse molesta o alagada

— Petunia — Llamó Handy abriendo la puerta sin encender las luces. Cerró y puso seguro

— ¡Eres un idiota! — La mujer se oculto en la manta dejando al descubierto sus pies — ¡Dije que no quería que te fueras! —

El joven de ojos marrones suspiro y sonrió cálidamente; se quitó su abrigo y lo puso en los pies descubiertos llenándola de su calor

— Esposa mía… lo que he aprendido en estos años contigo… es que… no debo darte lo que quieres siempre… — Con esfuerzos le quitó la manta viendo su rostro oculto entre el cabello, la cubrió de nuevo y quito los mechones azules — Sino lo que necesitas aún cuando no lo desees —

Petunia parpadeó y una lágrima traicionera salió de ambos ojos azabache. Pero no porque estaba conmovida, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo estaba

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó Handy un poco preocupado

— Un poco — Contestó manteniéndose firme

— Date vuelta — Ordenó, al ver que ella no contestaba y solo miraba el techo, lo hizo él sin discutir tratando de no lastimarla, cuando la dejó boca abajo, subió un poco esa enorme sudadera canela de cuadros blancos y después esa camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Tomó un bote tamaño mediano de la bolsa entre tantas cosas comestibles y lo abrió — Debes de tener más cuidado — con sus manos tomó un poco de aquella crema blanca y lo coloco con cuidado en la piel de Petunia moviendo su mano en círculos

— Tus manos… están frías — Dijo ella en murmuro dejándose llevar por la sensación de alivio

— Pues estamos en Diciembre y salí sin guantes, eso es normal; ¿Sabes? Deberías tener más consideración al mover los muebles… en especial ese ropero tamaño colosal que te dejó así— Regaño poniendo un poco más

Ella no tenía la culpa que ese estúpido mueble no se moviera con sus empujones y en uno de sus esfuerzos sintió una punzada tremenda en la columna; a la que no hizo caso alguno. El tiro de gracia fue la Tv acomodada en su recamara, cuando se dispuso a cargar esa enorme televisión de 9 kilos no pudo resistir ese dolor y la dejó caer al suelo. El dolor se hizo incontenible y si no hubiera sido porque Handy llegó tres minutos después se habría desmayado

— Hmp — Musitó — ¿Crees que para mañana estaré bien? —

— Si dejas de hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos y duermes bien… — Murmuro bajando la camiseta y la sudadera con cuidado — Tal vez estés mejor para esa fiesta que Cuddles y Giggles organizaron para mañana en la noche —

— Más vale — Se dio la vuelta con calma — Esté dolor me pone irritada y molesta —

— Me di cuenta — Dijo Handy entre risas al recordar los insultos de Petunia

— Perdona — Siseó avergonzada, un dolor físico había hecho que ofendiera a su atento esposo ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

**Ah si**

"_Auch esté dolor del demonio ¡¿Cuándo diablos mejoraré?! La fiesta de Giggles, es mañana, no tengo ropa para ponerme, y Handy quiere dejarme en casa sola ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"_

— ¿A dormir? — Pregunto Handy tranquilo, las compras del viernes estaban hechas y después de hacer dos horas en la constructora regresaría a casa y él junto con su esposa se prepararían para la celebración del 24

— A dormir — Contestó Petunia sonriente levantándose con cuidado tomando al peli naranja por la espalda — Handy… no vuelvas a dejarme… —

— Solo fueron unos minutos — Ayudo a Petunia subir las escaleras, una por una sujetándola de un brazo y poniendo su mano en el hombro con cuidado de no hacer mucho contacto con su espalda

— Aún así — Murmuró entre cerrando los ojos. Handy no volvería a salir de esa casa sin que ella lo dictara, de eso se encargaría una vez que se haya recuperado

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

Medio raro y cursi, pero no tengo muchos momentos de inspiración como hoy

:D

Se despide: _Naoki-sama_


End file.
